food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandwich/Story
'Fondness Story' 'I. Fate Night' The dark night sky was filled with black clouds. It looked as if they would cause the country villa located at the corner of the town to collapse, meanwhile, a scintillating light emanated forth from the clouds every now and again. The rooms inside were dark, nothing was visible. Suddenly, a flash of lightning struck the window of the villa, lighting up the darkened room. It was then that I could see a small figure crouched under the window. "Are you...?" I asked tentatively. "Are you a cooking attendant?" The figure was shivering noticeably, then, it continued trembling, looking as if it was going to cry. "My Lady cooking attendant, I am Sandwich." I stood off to one side, as I could feel cooking attendant sending out a signal to not get near her. Without getting a response for such a long time, there was nothing else to do but sit on the counter and play with a deck of cards. Off in the distance, the lightning cut a flash into the sky again. It provided enough for me to make out what the cooking attendant looked like. Her face as beautiful as a doll, with noble golden curly locks hanging down like silk strands. An elaborate gown flowed down her thin frame, which, coupled with the luxuriant decorations around the house, it was not difficult to see that the cooking attendant was nobility. The cooking attendant was the daughter of an Earl, but her father was known as a man who loved gambling. Because he lingered all day at the gambling table, he was given the informal title of, the Gambling Earl. At that time the aristocrats wielded massive power, the throne itself was just a charade. All the nobles were addicted to fun. Gambling was just a pastime, it was nothing curious or peculiar. Yet, I couldn't understand, what it was that could possibly make this little daughter of a wealthy earl, a girl who was set up for life, sit crying on this rainy night. The cooking attendant kept wiping away the tears from her face with the sleeve of her expensive dress, then, pretending nothing was amiss she stood up. She tried to keep up the charade though her eyes were still red. I couldn't help but laugh at such a wretched sight. She didn't say anything, she just sat with her back to me, as if she was angry. But think about it, this was a little girl of only 12 years old. I figured she was a naive girl, too young to know much about the world. As a food soul, I should just talk of whimsical and fantastic dreams with her. Or just play card tricks to make her happy. So... "Sandwich, your gambling skills are pretty good, right?" Her words interrupted my train of thought. "I hate to sing my own praises, but... no one can beat me at gambling." I patted my chest in a show of confidence. Another bolt of lightning streaked through the dark sky. The deafening thunder made me think that I had misheard the cooking attendant, who was now smiling, had just said. "Could you make my father lose everything he owns?" Yes, it all started that very night. 'II. Ranting' The casino was massive, with a basement designed and built for the earl. The cooking attendant had brought me here. The gambling earl sat on his favorite place around the gambling table, and as usual was squandering the gold coins in front of him. People were laughing. I couldn't understand why their smiles had become so gradually distorted. "God bless you," My Lady, the cooking attendant said as she walked in with holding the earl's favorite food. She placed the plate next to the earl's right hand, to make it convenient for him to eat. But, he didn't glance at her at all. Apparently, the cooking attendant had gotten used to this, she left without a single utterance. But I knew, the food, meat, and vegetables placed inside the bread was the one thing that the pampered cooking attendant could have done. And it's also the reason why I was here. At this point, I could only play the role of an observer, leisurely sitting on the banister playing my favorite card magic. No one knew of my presence there. Until the earl, who had been reluctant to leave the gambling table, reached out for the food that he cooking attendant had prepared for him. as if by some deep-seated unwillingness, my body took a step before I thought about what I was doing. A spade flew by me, and it stuck in the cracks on the table. The card almost touched the earl's hand. When I realized it, I noticed that almost everyone was looking at me, the frantic one who dared to provoke the earl. It was all so totally out of the blue. Therefore, the situation wouldn't allow me to back down. I slid down the banister railing and jumped, right in front of the earl. I laughed as heartily and as carefree as I ever had in my life, even though I was surrounded on all sides by soldiers. The earl did not order the soldiers to kill me though, he just looked at me keenly with particular interest, and asked, "The reason you have rushed in here so abruptly was not at all out of some queer death wish I trust?" 'III. New Bet' I am not sure whether the Earl knew of my identity as a food soul. However, I was confident that I would not be stopped by them if I wanted to leave. I sat on the poker table without hesitation, pulled the ace of spades out of the deck and laid it flat on the table, then I pushed the cards towards the Earl, and said: "Let's place a small wager, sire." He laughed a hearty belly laugh as is he'd heard the newest joke of the day, and others around him burst into laughter as well. "I have not heard a jest of this manner for ages," The Earl snorted as he laughed, "Tell me my good sir, what on earth do you think you have to place a wager?" The Earl looked up and down me after he said that, and couldn't help laughing. I did not care that the Earl teased me mercilessly, I just picked up the cards on the table. I quickly shuffled the deck, took one out and placed it in the middle of the table, then started to deal. The only thing this I was confident about was that I wouldn't lose to anyone there. "Now, my lord, please be so kind as to look at the cards in front of you now, and do please note, that the card in my hand is the only one I have yet to deal to you sire..." I said, then, I turned over the card in the center of the table. The Earl's eyes looked at me with scorn. He turned the card on the table casually, but his face stubbornly carried arrogantly, he was only willing to glance at it reluctantly. He leaned forward, stared during the moment he saw the cards. Wasn't sure why, but I felt happy when I saw his expression. It must have been the asinine look on his face. Although he didn't expect what I said would happen, the Earl calmed himself, and ridiculed me all the more explicitly. "So what? You are nothing but a pauper without a pot to relieve himself in." "You must be after more power and land, I reckon." Silence. "Be that as it may, if I lose, I will use my gambling skills to help you acquire power and property, if I win you must surrender all your land and power to me." Sounded like and unfair bet. "You don't trust my ability?" "Heh heh, nay sire, nay. Quite the contrary my lord, as it just so happens I am a person afraid of trouble." The soldiers who had been stood still suddenly began to approach me after the Earl finished speaking, "There are two choices for you at this point, one is to be my servant, the other is to die." He didn't know that, as a food soul, it was my cooking attendant's feelings for him that were important. this was the first time I felt myself to be such a pitiable sort. I did not have the mind to escape nor were there any signs of resistance. I just smiled and chose to obey. 'IV. Collapsing Thought' There is a villa like a castle elsewhere in this country. That's the realm of the powerful Duke. Out of the clear blue sky, this honored Duke suddenly invited a host of nobles from prestigious families to a great feast at his palatial estate. The Duke himself had never held many dinner parties, and many nobles came from far and wide to attend the event. The Duke also invited a prestigious earl, top dog of the aristocracy and big gambler, to the great banquet. Meanwhile, as an attendant, I could also join the party. It's dark at midnight and it's now the secret time after the end of the banquet. This is the place that the Duke set up for the gambling earl. The villa that was all lit up like a castle shed its disguise and disappeared into the black night The withered branches surrounding the villa were covered in crows that surrounded the villa staring at the sole orange light that danced in the window. The light that reflected back from the crow's eyes was the color of blood. In another part of the window a gambling table was visible. I stood behind the center of the table, while the great Duke and the earl sat face to face. One elegant-looking chap with a wry smile on his face holding a smoking pipe near his lips sat looking at the other in front of him, who sat there with an unflinching look on his face, staring at his rival sitting across from him, while rapping the table with his index finger and smiling arrogantly. They didn’t say anything. As usual, I was responsible for shuffling, I dealt the cards, and then quietly placed them on the table, waiting for the opening. "The match is the best of one set. My lord the earl, your grace great Duke, please begin." ”It’s rare indeed to be able to sit at the gambling table with your grace, why not make this a bit more interesting?" ”Oh? What does my lord suggest?” ”The bigger the stakes the more entertaining, wouldsn’t thou agree?" "What say thees sire?" The Grand Duke didn’t want to say it directly. ”Though I am a mere peon compared to your grace, I am willing to exchange all my property for this estate and the surrounding land belonging to you,” The earl said. I really wasnt sure what valuable things the Earl intended to bet, but I was shocked by the fact that he so cavalierly threw out the idea of "all his fortune." I knew that this was the gambling earl’s tactics, which would cause the other party to raise the stakes. But I never would have thought that the earl would go all in like that. It was most likely due to my presence there. But this turn of events was nothing unexpected for the great Duke. ”Long ago I was told of the bold and adventurous earl who was partial to a good wager, now I see with mine own yes the he indeed possesses a boldness of spirit the common man will never have. Such being the case, I shall add to my bet the vast green pastures at the edge of town, What say thee, sire?” ”But now that your grace has made such a motion…” The gambling earl believed that his tactics were working, and feigned uncertainty. The seconds turned into minutes. I noticed the earl’s face, once brimming with confidence, had gradually been stricken pale. I knew how this was all going to play out. The mournful caw of a crow abruptly cut through the long and deathly silence. Purely out of force of habit, the gambling earl reached out to take his favorite food from the table. But the table was empty as the earl’s pockets would soon be, as he was just about to lose it all. The time was drawing near for me to take my leave. My lord the earl, it is you who will lose this game of chance, the only question is whether it will be to lose to his grace the great Duke, or to me. 'V. Sandwich' Sandwich and his Master Attendant strolled along the bustling street. Smiling faces were everywhere, as though nothing had happened. Two years ago the country's aristocracy had collapsed, and the people were now free. Some people were leisurely enjoying their relaxing afternoon tea under parasols, while others chose to spend their time getting together and going to the cinema or theater. Hardly anyone know what had happened the Earl of Gambling all those years ago. Over time, he became a joke that people might mention in passing after a good meal. No one knew who had destroyed everything the Earl had created, and eventually people weren't sure whether he had ever even existed. "You're so beautiful...My name is Popcorn, would you like to embark on an adventure with me?" A stranger's voice stopped them in their tracks "You can just go embark yourself!" Sandwich said, stepping in front of his Master Attendant. "Oh! I didn't notice you there!" "Would you like to climb onto a step ladder and then say that to my face?" Sandwich and Popcorn squared off, neither willing to back down. "Alright alright, it's nearly time to open shop," his Master Attendant said, seeing that they weren't backing down. "Popcorn? That's right~" The Master Attendant smiled warmly. "Thank you for your invitation, but I'm going to have to decline. But if you have some free time you should come visit my restaurant~" The whole street was bustling with activity, but in a little tucked away spot people were already lining up. This was a restaurant called Sandwich that had opened up here a few years ago. It wasn't a particularly fancy restaurant, but the customers came in droves. The restaurant had a wide variety of bread and other ingredients, and their specialty was putting things between two slices of bread. And if customers didn't like the customers combinations, they were free to make their own; this was another of their big selling points. It was both tasty and convenient, and people just couldn't get enough of it so their customer base was always growing. The owner was a young lady who had just become an adult. Her features were as exquisite as a porcelain doll, with long blonde curls. She was warm and hospitable, always ready with a cup of fresh coffee. There were more than a few customers who came to the restaurant just to spend a wonderful afternoon chatting with such a beautiful young woman. And all of the regulars knew this one thing. Every so often a well-dressed older gentleman (too well-dressed for a place this cheap) would enter the establishment. He would order a cup of coffee from the owner, sit in the corner, and then sit in the corner eating all afternoon without uttering a word. No one asked him why he was there, and after a while people just assumed it was some kind of aristocratic pastime. Of course, there was another subject these people were always eager to discuss. Whenever there were a lot of people ordering food, a long line would form outside the restaurant. Then, a handsome young blonde youth would appear and ask you: "Do you want to try your luck against me?" Category:Food Soul Story